


Dying Light Ficlets

by StereotypicalScorpio



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Teratophilia, Zombies, feral!rahim, i guess, just two bros chilling in the apocalypse, monster fucking, oh my god the last chapter is nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereotypicalScorpio/pseuds/StereotypicalScorpio
Summary: Basically, I tend to write a lot of short stories that tend to go nowhere... so from now on I'm going to be bunching them up. In this there will be pairings, horror, whatever floats my boat basically.
Relationships: Rahim Aldemir/Kyle Crane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chalk

Rahim flinches when the door to the roof top bursts open, turning back to face Crane. The American has a giddy look on his face, holding something behind his back as if he were a little kid. “Whatcha got there, Crane?” he asks, standing up from the edge and wearily going closer to the other man.

“You would not _believe_ what I just found at the school,” Crane beams at him, looking more like a kid than the actual kids in the building. “Go on, guess!”

Giving the other a bemused look, Rahim rolls his eyes, smiling, “I don’t know, Crane. Explosives?” he questions, trying to glance behind the others back.

The brunette gives him an exasperated look, “what? No, Rahim. get your head out of your pyromaniac gutter. No, no, I found these,” he extends his hands out, looking proud of himself when he brings out a small box of chalk. 

Rahim finds himself unable to meet Crane’s eyes as he zeroes in on the box. Chalk? Why the hell would Crane be so damn excited to find Chalk? “Uh…” he trails off, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

Crane’s giddiness slowly eases up as he takes in Rahim’s confusion. “I heard… Brecken talk about your skills,” he admits, looking away from the other man, “how you were the one doing the murals around the city before the outbreak- I thought that maybe….”

“… that maybe you could distract me,” Rahim finishes Crane’s sentence, a warm feeling settling in his chest, “Crane, you didn’t have to,” he takes the box of chalk into his hands, quietly wondering to himself when was the last time he even did another mural. As he stays silent, pondering about how he could let people be forgotten, Crane continues speaking.

“You don’t have to do anything, you know? I mean, I know that you want the best for everyone and that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for it,” he glances down to Rahim’s leg, shifting in place as tension seeps into his body, “but your happiness also comes first-”

“Crane?” Rahim flickers his eyes up to meet the merc’s gaze.

“I- yes, Rahim?”

“Let’s go outside, I have… an idea.”

And what of an idea it is- on the wall beside the missing person photos, Rahim creates a dedication for the lost souls that have perished within the tower and its boundaries. In the middle of the piece lays a stuffed bear, slouched down, button eye missing. Around him are the children they lost, the mothers, the husbands. As he continues his piece, he can feel tears fall as he draws his best friend. He quietly asks Crane to go back in to get him some more chalk, “it’s hidden in my room. I love the kids, man, but they can be greedy little goblins,” he laughs quietly, listening to Crane walk away.

He uses what remains of the red chalk to coat the teddy bear’s leg and side, aware of what it signifies to any who look at the piece. Innocent blood. 

It takes him the entire day, working nonstop, unable to stop himself from adding as many as he can into the mural- even those who he can’t remember, leaving their faces blank.

“Rahim?” Crane calls from behind him, snapping the would-be college student from his stupor. 

“Yeah?” he turns around, blinking at the sight of the doodle on the floor. “… what is that?” try as he might, Rahim can’t hide the amusement from his voice.

“hop-scotch. I know you’ve been working hard, and I am proud of you, but… would you like to play with me?”

“Wow, Crane. I didn’t know you swung that way,” the teasing tone can’t be helped, not with how flustered Rahim is internally feeling. “But nah man, I don’t play kiddy games. However, if you draw tic tac toe, I won’t deny you.”

“Deal,” and wow, Crane… has a nice smile, under all the gritty soldier-esc mask. “X or O?” Crane asks, getting down on his knees to doodle on the floor, blue light surrounding them.

“X, get ready to eat shit, man,” Rahim plops down beside the other runner, lips twitching as the distant sound of a volatile screams. “We should probably not be outside.”

“Probably, but then again… when do we ever do what we are told?” Crane teases, looking up to meet Rahim’s eyes. 

“One time, Crane!” Rahim does not appreciate being called out, thank you, “they’re getting closer,” he mentions, listening to the sound of heavy breathing from the shadows.

“I trust you to protect me.”

Those words shouldn’t make Rahim smile.

And yet…

“I would protect you with my life.”


	2. Where Would You Go?

They watch as the sun sets behind the walls surrounding Harran, the last of its red glow fading. They stay silent, even when the nightmares scream down below. It’s been 6 months since the outbreak, since the government abandoned them and left them to _rot_. Rahim has no hope for getting out alive- but he won’t tell the others that. Whatever hope he had within him died the same day he got bit- thank whoever is out there for Crane. Crane, who despite being aware that there was a ticking bomb in front of his face, snatched Rahim up and bolted out of the warehouse. 

Rahim doesn’t know how to tell the other ‘thank you’ without it getting awkward- so instead he lays with the other man, star gazing, aware that any day now supplies will stop coming and then they’ll truly be _fucked_.

“Stop thinking so loud,” the mercenary grunts, “what has your mind in a turmoil now?” Crane asks, flickering his gaze from the stars to Rahim.

Rahim blinks, exasperated and wanting to change the subject, “did you just say turmoil?” he snorts, sitting up on his elbows, looking down at the other man with an amused expression, “wow Crane, didn’t know you knew such big words.”

“Careful Rahim, you’re beginning to sound like Fatim and Tolga,” Crane teases back, staying on the ground, arms behind his head, completely relaxed. 

“Ugh, don’t even. I am way better than those two losers! I built our security- with some help, but the ideas were mine.”

Crane raises a judging eyebrow, staying silent.

“Just because they have the funding and backing from some billionaire rich kid doesn’t mean shit and you know it, Crane!”

Crane knows better than object, instead smiling to himself and looking back at the sky. “Hey Rahim?” he asks quietly.

Blinking, the native Harranian stops mid tirade, turning to look at the other, “yeah?”

“When we get out- where would you want to go?” Crane asks, looking at the sky with a searching look.

Rahim does not miss the ‘when’. When. For Rahim, it’s more of an ‘if’. “I don’t know,” the ex-college student sighs, sitting up completely to look at the horizon, taking in the city bathed in moonlight. “Where would you go?” he asks.

“Ireland.”

“Ireland?” Rahim blinks, bewildered, “why?”

“Out of all the countries, states, continents, I’ve never been to Ireland.”

“… Okay… what would you do in Ireland?” Rahim turns his body completely so he can look down at Crane.

“I would… hike through the woods. Drink local drinks. Take in the green because no offense, Rahim, but I am tired of this heat.”

Rahim is even more exasperated than a few minutes ago, “hike? You want to go hiking? What’s going on, are you going through your mid life crisis already, old man?” he lets out a confused laugh.

“… I want to enjoy my time, Rahim,” Crane mutters, removing his eyes from the stars so he can meet Rahim’s despite the darkness surrounding them. “Come with me? We can travel together- there are so many places I could show you.”

The statement is so earnest that Rahim must pause and think- because Kyle truly believes that they’ll escape this nightmare someday… or maybe this is some sort of coping mechanism. “You want me to go with you?” he asks despite already knowing that Kyle wouldn’t throw something like that out randomly.

“Of course,” this time Kyle sits up, “just us against the world, right?”

A familiar warm feeling settles in Rahim’s chest. “Right.”

“Then it’s set,” Kyle smiles and Rahim can feel his face grow warm. 

He’s _fucked_ , ain’t he.


	3. Supply Run

“This is by _far_ the worst idea you could have come up with,” Crane hisses, crouching alongside Rahim as they enter the abandoned house.

“What’s so bad about it?” Rahim counters back, taking the lead, “you’re always going into abandoned places for supplies, what’s so wrong about this house?”

Crane cannot believe his ears, “what’s so bad about it?” He whispers angrily, taking in the homes appearance, “Rahim, _this is your house_.”

“Yeah, so?” Rahim mutters back, listening for any signs of life or un-life. “I know what I have and what I don’t. We need what’s hidden under my mattress. So either get with the program or _leave_.”

Without further ado, Rahim sneaks his way up the stairs, leaving Crane behind. Holding back a frustrated growl, the ex-mercenary begins to check the bottom floor for any openings or signs of intruders. Last thing they need is for a dumbass runner to turn on them- again.

Sometimes Crane wonders what kind of shit luck could they possibly have- every single time they’re out on a run together they come across someone either turning or already have turned. It’s off putting, almost as if the universe wished to remind them of what could’ve been.

Crane had made a promise not only to Jade that day when he brought Rahim back safely, but to himself. No matter what, Crane will protect the kid. Dumb urchin latched on to him and he doesn’t have the power to throw it off.

“Found it!” Rahim whisper yells from the top of the stair case, dragging a bag behind him, “we have to head back now.”

Crane doesn’t miss the giddy look in the others eyes, “and what exactly did we come here to get?”

The giddiness doesn’t disappear, “that’s for me to know and for you to find out. Later. C’mon, let’s go,” Rahim grunts as he grabs the bag, “.... help?”

“What would you ever do without me,” Crane mutters, grabbing the bag with ease and throwing it over his shoulder.

“Die, honestly,” Rahim quips back, blanching at the words. “Ah forget I said that.”

“... said what?”

“Dumbass.”


	4. Night Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This? This is for you Gyro <3
> 
> Warning: this is uhhhhhhh porny. lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write *not* smut but like, hey i got bored

Looking up at the night sky, Kyle closed his eyes as the other’s lips trailed down his neck. A hot flush made its way towards his ears, his heart skipping a beat when Rahim’s hands wandered towards his lower back. Fuck, this was stupid. Incredibly so- especially when Jade was still in the tower- but Rahim was a tease. A brat. “Shouldn’t you be on my lap?” he manages to rasp out, opening his eyes so he can look at the other despite the darkness surrounding them.

The engineer simply sent the runner a coy look, returning to his mission of mapping out Crane’s chest. “I prefer you like this,” Rahim admits, fingers toying with the edge of Crane’s jeans, “broken. Needy. You want me, don’t you, _Kyle_?”

His name should not sound that hot coming from the man under him. Swallowing his denial, Kyle mutters his agreement, waiting, wondering what the other will do. The fact that _anyone_ could potentially find them, that they are out in the open… it sends a thrill down Kyle’s back- almost causing his toes to curl. “what do you want?” Kyle asks, his own hands resting on Rahim’s shoulders. At some point in the first few minutes of their session Kyle had managed to lose his shirt- which now that he thinks about it, he should probably look for it just in case-

“Stop thinking,” Rahim murmurs, and Kyle always knew he enjoyed being bossed around but _Christ_ , it shouldn’t be this hot. “What do _I_ want?” the youngest Aldemir asks- and sudden guilt begins to thrum through Kyle’s veins- “what I want is to lay you on this mattress,” Rahim whispers, leaning forward so his lips brush against the cartilage of Kyle’s ear, “to spread you wide apart,” Rahim’s hands slide down Kyle’s legs, ghosting their way past his throbbing erection, “for the world to see. To have everyone,” those calloused hands squeeze Crane’s legs, earning a choked sound from the American, “hear you moan _my_ name.”

Oh _Christ_. Swallowing in a suddenly dry throat is… inconvenient for the moment. “is that all?” he asks, eyes darting across the darkness to take in Rahim’s expression- the smirk on the others face.

The younger lets out a satisfied hum, enjoying the way the older man practically _squirms_ on his lap. “Well. I do also want to leave you a ruined mess for others to find,” fingers trail up the twitching cock, and Rahim can’t help but feel smug at the hiss he gains in reply. “Shall we?” he asks, voice soft, almost fading into the wind.

Above them, the stars shine bright in a city encased in darkness. That night, it isn’t just the Nightmares screaming in Harran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops thought it was gonna be smutty? lmao


	5. Darkness my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle wakes up in utter darkness, tied up and cold. Yet despite blindfold, he knows he isn’t alone. There’s someone in the room with him and they want to show him a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: previous chapter was lime compared to this lemon. Might be triggering. Read at your own risk. Rahim/Kyle
> 
> This is for my buddy Gyro <3

Well this was _not_ how Kyle imagined he’d spend the night. Arching his back, he tugs at the ropes binding him to the bed. Frustration thrums through his veins- god _dammit_ Rahim knew that Kyle had a mission in the morning!

He can’t help but tense up as hands run up his spread thighs, the mask covering his eyes preventing him from being able to see. “Rahim?” He asks, eyebrows furrowing as the bed dips between his bare legs.

Perhaps telling Rahim that Kyle was into rope play was _not_ a good idea. Or letting the other strip him to his underwear before tying Kyle up. “Rahim, c’mon,” he squirms, the hands on his thighs traveling north once more. Fingers tug at the edge of his underwear, bringing his leaking tip into view for Rahim- or whomever is touching him.

Warm fingers tease the head, gentle nails scraping against the pulsing skin. “F-Fuck, _Rahim_ ,” Kyle lets his tense body relax as familiar hands take care of him, tugging his weeping shaft into full display. His head falls back on to the pillow beneath him, his tied up legs straining against the rope. Oh, those will leave a mark.

He bucks into the calloused hand, thighs trembling as Rahim brings him to the edge. He’s so close, Kyle can see the stars in the darkness- when suddenly, Rahim stops. “Wh-What?” Kyle breathes out, his wrists smacking against the bed post. “N-No, Rahim _please_ ,” he begs, lifting his hips up, searching for the others warmth.

A soft hush comes from above him, all manner of heat gone. “Be patient, Crane,” Rahim whispers, voice raspy with want, “trust me?” the Aldemir asks, moving around the bed, grabbing something more than likely. Not that Kyle can see.

“I- yes. Of course I trust you,” he swallows despite how dry his mouth feels, “just hurry up,” he mutters, shifting on the bed.

A chuckle comes from the other, “and you say _I’m_ the brat,” the sound of clothes dropping fills the silence and a sudden surge of excitement fills Kyle as he realizes what the other has planned.

The sound of a bottle opening shouldn’t fuel Kyle’s need the way it does but holy crap if Rahim goes any slower Kyle might just break his binds and ride the other till sunrise. “Hurry the _fuck up_ , Rahim!” He squirms some more, blinking behind the blindfold as the younger lifts his ass up, propping him up with a spare pillow. That’s... considerate.

Cold fingers slide on the cleft of his ass and Kyle tries to relax. He tries, alright? It’s just... really fucking cold. He bites down on his lip, preventing the gasps and curses from slipping out- he knows that Rahim would want to hear them but... Christ is is it filthy. The things Kyle wants to say, that is.

The sound of the lube coating his insides, of Rahim’s fingers spreading him apart, fill the room. If Kyle tries to reign his focus he can almost hear Rahim’s soft praises, but every few seconds the other man brushes against a certain bundle of nerves causing Kyle to lose his focus and bite down on his lip even harder.

“I would love to hear you, you know?” Rahim mutters, unfocused, adding a third finger. It hurts, fucking hell it _stings_ \- but Kyle lives for it.

“Fuh- I know,” Kyle moans, pressing his ass back as much as he can, a flesh spread across his chest and neck, “just _fuck me_ already, dammit, Rahim!” He snaps, body tense from the amount of waiting that he’s had to go through just to have dick up his ass.

Without further prompting, Rahim pulls his fingers out- and if he had more time he would appreciate the view of Kyle tied up before him, spread wide and _leaking_. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Rahim focuses on coating himself properly, ignoring Kyle’s bratty and impatient words. “Ready, love?” Rahim asks, grabbing Kyle by the others thighs, lips tugging into a smirk as Kyle responds with attitude.

He expected Rahim to be gentle as he had been for the past hour- was it even an hour?- however, that was not the case. Breathing sharply, Kyle can’t help but wince as Rahim enters him in one quick thrust. The _burn_... it hurts so _good_.

Rahim focuses on the way Kyle’s mouth hangs open as if he were mid moan. He focuses on how the other squeezes his cock in a needy fashion, how Kyle’s erection bounces with each thrust. He’s beautiful. Gorgeous. “Mine,” he whispers, his hands squeezing the others thighs, pleasure thrumming through him as Kyle let’s out an audible hiss. He’s going to mark the runner up, let everyone and anyone know that Kyle has someone waiting for him to come back.

Pulling his cock out, Rahim teases the others opening, waiting, heartbeat racing within his chest. He wants to hear the other moan- to beg. To know who Kyle belongs to. Letting go of Kyle’s left thigh, he grabs hold of his own cock, rutting it against the other erection. “What do you want?” He asks, voice rough from the amount of need coursing through him.

The familiar sensation of being on the edge of his climax hits Kyle like a bull in the spanish run. He _needs to cum_ and Rahim isn’t letting him. What does he want? “You,” he responds with a groan, wishing nothing more than to be able to grab hold of his cock at this very moment. “I... Rahim. Want you,” he slurs, the tremble in his legs magnifying as Rahim’s tip slides inside, forever teasing him. “Rahim... _fuck_ , please!” He tries to press back, to have the others cock slide back inside _where it belongs_ , but he’s already moved as far as the ropes will let him and _Rahim isn’t fucking moving_. What... what else could the other want?

Rahim truly wishes he had brought a camera beforehand. The sight of Kyle begging, of trying to swallow his cock back inside his needy ass, of those beautiful and trembling legs... if Rahim didn’t have better control, he might’ve lost his load already. “You’re so perfect,” he manages to whisper, focusing intently on the way Kyle’s lips form an ‘O’ shape just as Rahim thrusts his way back in. Right hand still on Kyle’s thigh, Rahim’s left focuses on resting on top of Lanes stomach. Perhaps it’s his imagination, but if he truly tries he can feel himself inside the other. It’s... an experience. “I’m going to cum in you,” and that isn’t a question but a statement, “I’m going to fill you until you can’t think anymore... and then I will leave you here, in the dark, waiting until I need you again,” he murmurs, lips twitching as with each word, Kyle’s cock twitches in attention. “Do you want that?” He asks, “to be used and taken care of? To be my _toy?_ ”

Oh sweet Jesus or whoever is in the sky, Rahim’s proposition shouldn’t be as hot as it sounds but it _is_ and Kyle can’t help but consider it- “my... mission,” he reminds the other, eyes rolling back as Rahim pulls back and thrusts back in, hitting Kyle’s prostate just right. “Ah!” So close, he’s so close-

“Don’t worry about the mission,” Rahim murmurs, wicked grin on his lips, knowing fully well that Kyle is... breaking. “I’ll take care of it,” he promises, leaning down to kiss the others chest and neck- the sound of skin slapping skin being the only sounds in the room for a while.

Kyle’s climax comes as a surprise, it bursts out of him, causing his toes to curl and to cry out Rahim’s name. He lays there in the post-bliss moment, biting his lip as Rahim finally gives one last thrust and fills him for the first time that night. “You’re so good for me,” he hears Rahim murmur, although he’s too tired both physically and mentally to reply. The sudden light comes as a shock once the blindfold is removed- and yet he automatically focuses on the man between his legs, cleaning him. He stays silent and watches with a fond look, lifting his hips so the other can clean him better.

Once he’s done cleaning Kyle, Rahim moves towards the ropes, untying them and applying a cream so they don’t hurt later. Once he’s done, he lays down beside the other brunette, knowing that right now, Kyle needs to sleep. To recover. His fingers thread through the others hair- and it _has_ gotten longer, hasn’t it? Perhaps he’ll ask Kyle if he wants a haircut tomorrow. Pressing a kiss on the others forehead, he tucks the man under his chin, making sure the other knows that Rahim is there- and that he won’t leave. Ever.


End file.
